


Prepare For The Final Event!

by Redlungs



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: I’ll update tags as needed, Time Travel, shits crazy, uhh yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlungs/pseuds/Redlungs
Summary: When the triplets wake up, everything is four years into the future! With the help of their family (plus José and minus Donald and Panchito) they must find a way to get back to their own time while also helping Panchito’s ‘perfect day’ go off without a hitch, all the while preparing for an ominous ‘final event’ that the rooster refuses to disclose. Many hijinks on the way!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Louie woke up to the smell of chlorine. Which was weird, because he distinctly remembers going to sleep in the mansion last night, not in the houseboat. He opened his eyes to be greeted with a bunk bed and bedspread entirely unfamiliar to him and- dear god his legs were long. Before he could do anything, he was beat by the shrill screech that only Dewey could produce.

“NOOOOOOO MY LEGS ARE FREAKISHLY LONG- AND SO IS THE REST OF MY BODY!”

Louie looked down to see his brother laying on the ground, having presumably fallen out of bed seconds earlier. He didn’t look _long_ by any means, just... taller. And older. Louie flipped himself around to look into Huey’s bunk, which was beneath his now for some reason. Seeing as the third triplet somehow hadn’t awoken, Louie did the honor for him, banging on the bedpost. “HUEY! Big emergency buddy, kinda gotta get up!”

Huey awoke with a start, interrupting him mid-snore. “Hwuh-huh?”

Louie rolled his eyes, jumping down from the top bunk easily due to his newfound height. Man, this was a huge improvement compared to how tall he was yesterday, he had to be at least 5 feet tall. Looking around the room it looked about the same as it always had, with a few different trinkets or remnants of adventures lying around here and there.

“Kind of important, we got a situation.” He motioned to the still screaming Dewey, who was now rolling on the floor in anguish. Seeing this, Huey’s eyes widened, and he looked down at his own legs before throwing the blanket off of them. His face could only be described as that of pure glee, his face plastered with the biggest, goofiest smile Louie had ever seen. Huey jumped off the bed, suddenly filled with energy.

“Finally- finally it happened! My dream came true- Louie look at how tall I am!” He exclaimed, motioning to his body. “Look look! I can reach your bed without even _trying_!” And he did just that, making a show of throwing around Louie’s pillows and blankets and such. Louie rolled his eyes, pulling Dewey up from sobbing on the floor and Huey down from whatever weird high he was on. 

“Alright alright, so clearly something is up, right?” He waited until he got a nod of confirmation from both of his brothers before continuing, “And clearly, we are older. So, this means one thing.”

“An evil cosmetologist made a reverse anti-aging cream and used as as test subjects in our sleep?”

“A genetically advanced leprechaun came into our room during the night and enhanced our molecular DNA to make us age four hundred times faster than normal?”

“What?” He had a look of utter shock on his face. “No I- we time traveled. Obviously.”

“In our sleep?” Asked Dewey, “Yeah, likely story. It’s totally the evil cosmetologist.” He crossed his arms, scoffing.

Huey thought for a moment before snapping his fingers, drawing the attention of his brothers. “Okay, we should probably go find Webby. Or really just anyone that also seems to think this is weird. Just because we time travelled doesn’t mean everyone else did.”

Dewey and Louie nodded in agreement, and the three dispersed, getting ready to head out. All three of them got dressed, and regrouped. Before anyone could say anything, Dewey burst out in laughter, much to the confusion of the other two.

Huey cocked a brow, staring at him. “What are you laughing at dude?”

Dewey grasped his sides, continuing to cackles and simply motioned to Louie, who was immediately offended. 

“Me!? What’s wrong with this- it’s just a flannel and T-shirt! Not like you and your stupid letterman jacket are any better! Huey’s wearing a turtleneck! Laugh at him, not me!”

“Hey! What’s wrong with my turtleneck?”

“You look like a huge nerd dude.”

Dewey was wheezing at this point, but finally coming down from his fit. After a few more moments he regained himself, breathing heavily. “Dude, you look like Uncle Donald when he was younger!”

“Wait I do? I mean- I do!? Ugh, lame. How do you even know that?”

Dewey was quiet for a moment, clearly thinking of a lie for his answer. “Uhhh old family photos anyways we should go find Webby now! Yep!” He said quickly, throwing open the door and walking out of the room. The other two trailed behind him, not feeling like opening whatever can of worms that was right now.

Stepping out into the hallway, the houseboat looked the same way it always did, with the addition of an extra recliner next to the couch and a sombrero haphazardly thrown over the coat rack. 

“Well, I guess Panchito and José are here. Doesn’t make sense why they wouldn’t just stay in the mansion though.” Dewey thought aloud, voicing all of the boy’s thoughts. Wordlessly they each went to different parts of the houseboat to snoop a bit, just to make sure nothing else was different. Huey went to Donald’s room, Dewey went to the deck and Louie looked around the kitchen. 

Dewey hadn’t found anything of note, besides evidence of at least 2 new coats of paint in the boat, most likely meaning it was destroyed twice more. He went back inside to join his brothers only to see them both in his uncle’s room now. He walked over, wanting to see what was so important.

“-I just don’t get why Uncle Donald would actually buy a bed. He’s always been so adamant about his hammock! It doesn’t make any sense.” Huey rambled, checking under the mattress and sheets and pillows and frankly everything on the bed to make sure nothing was hidden. Louie hummed, pulling a paper out from behind his back. 

“I found this on the fridge. It just says ‘don’t forget today!’ And, is signed by Panchito. What do you think it means?”

“Whatever it means-“ Dewey chimed in, going to the closet and opening it, “-we don’t know. Which probably isn’t good for Panchito. Also all of his clothes are in here.” He stepped away from the closet to show the contents, Panchito’s red wardrobe a stark contrast against Donald’s drab black and blues.

The other two stared at it for a moment, shocked. “Did Panchito move in with Uncle Donald?”

“Why would he do that if he could’ve just stayed in the mansion?”

“Guys guys, there’s only one bed.”

All three stopped talking, instead opting to suddenly stare at the singular bed in the room. 

“...”

“...”

“...do you think they’re-“

“No no, what about Daisy?”

“Well I mean, have you seen how they act-“

“Nope. Nope I do NOT want to discuss Uncle Donald’s love life!” Dewey exclaimed, turning tail and walking directly outside of the room. The other two looked at each other and shrugged, once again following their middle brother.

“Let’s just go find Webby, that’ll make everything easier! She’ll already have some kind of crazy plan drawn out and a whole board made of possible solutions!” Dewey said confidently, all three finally stepping off of the houseboat and onto the tile surrounding the pool. 

They weren’t able to advance far however, before all three were grabbed and had sacks shoved over their heads, before being swiftly knocked out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Death is inevitable_ , Huey mused, upon seeing what he figured was ‘the light’. Of course, upon closer inspection he could now clearly see the sack over his eyes, and could also hear Webby screaming in his ear.

The bag was pulled from over his head and he blinked, adjusting to the bright light being shined in his eyes. He could barely make out the shapes of what he assumed to be his mother, great uncle and José based on the white and green blobs. 

“Who are you? Where’s Uncle Donald? What’s today’s date!?” 

That was unmistakably Webby, despite her voice sounding a bit different, a bit older. He squeezed his eyes closed, developing a headache.

“Ugh... Huey... probably in the houseboat, and uhh... May 9th?”

“And the year!”

“20XX?”

“Alright, he’s one of us.” Sighed his great uncle, grabbing the flashlight Webby was shining into Huey’s face. “Untie him lass.”

“Aye aye!” She mused, mockingly saluting before ducking behind the chair Huey was tied to and undoing the knots.

“So uh.. why am I tied up?” His eyes finally adjusted to the light, and he looked around. They were in Webby’s room, where she normally held her interrogations. His mother and Scrooge looked the same, which wasn’t really surprising considering they had already finished growing and all. If anything his mom just had gotten a hair cut, while Scrooge had no noticeable differences. José surprisingly didn’t have his umbrella with him, but was clearly searching around for it. Otherwise, he looked the same as well.

_“I_ was right, we time traveled! So, Webby knocked us all out and interrogated us until we woke up to make sure we weren’t from the future.” Louie scoffed, a smug look on his face.

“Uncle Donald and Panchito are the only two who failed the test!” Dewey exclaimed, coming up from behind him. 

“Okay but... how and why?” He asked, bringing his hands up and rubbing at his wrists after Webby was done untying them.

“Oh, we don’t know yet!” Webby exclaimed, coming to stand in front of him. She still wore her pink shirt and purple vest, but was lacking her skirt and her usual bow had been downgraded to a barrette. Her hair was longer as well, thrown back into a simple ponytail.

Della was looking at herself in a mirror, inspecting her new haircut. “Duckworth and Beakley said they would try and figure it out, just told all of us to act normal! So, you know, the non time travelers don’t find out.”

“Which means-“ Scrooge stepped up, addressing everyone. “we are all going to stay in here. I don’t trust any of you to act ‘normal.’”

José, who had been quiet this entire time, scoffed. “I _refuse_ to stay in this room with all of you for more than an hour. No offense to your _família_ Scrooge, but you all drive me crazy.” He was met with a series of understanding nods and hums of acknowledgement.

“So when Donald and Panchito ask you about, let’s say, what you three did yesterday, what’ll you tell them?” Scrooge questioned, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

José shrugged, going back to throwing things around and searching under furniture. “I will just kill myself or something then, can’t ask me questions if I’m dead, no?”

Louie chuckled at that, to which Huey elbowed him. Before Huey could chastise him however, the door burst open. 

It was Panchito, kicking open the door and looking beyond pissed. He was wearing a simple red button down flannel along with some jeans, nothing fancy, but it was a step up in decency from his regular attire.

“What are you all doing!? Do you know how behind schedule we are? Breakfast was supposed to be thirty minutes ago and nobody has begun cooking yet!” He stepped in, closing the door behind him. “Me and Donal’ settled for cereal, which ain’t exactly special you know! I have _told_ you all today must go without a hitch, and yet you are all in here laying around! _Locura_!”

Of course, nobody in the room knew what he was talking about. Everyone just sort of glanced at each other awkwardly before José spoke up.

“Ah well, we had figured Beakley would take care of that! I hope Donald did not have any qualms about the cereal?” He smiled nervously.

Panchito sighed, dragging a hand over his face. “No, he did not care, he never does. But I care! I just, really want today to be special alright? He deserves that much right?”

“Ooooooooof course! Nothing but the best for Donny right? That’s why you just gotta leave it alllll to us.” Della walked up to Panchito, slinging an arm around his shoulder. “But, juuust to be clear, do you mind running the plan by us _one_ more time?”

Panchito looked at her weirdly, clearly confused. “Are you joking? You and Webby were both able to recite then entire plan to me word for word last night. And last week. And for the entirety of this past month actually.”

Webby and Della shared a look before Webby began to speak.

“Oh! Well, you see, uhh.. Dewey! Dewey actually gave us both temporary amnesia by uh, hitting us over the head with a uh, a uhhh...” She looked around before spotting something and grabbing it. “An umbrella! Yeah!” 

She held up the item, which instantly caught José attention. He snatched it from her, but not in a mean way. “I have been looking for this the entire time! Where did you-“

“Okay okay okay! Shut up, stop speaking.” Panchito clamped José beak shut with his hand, earning him a slight glare. “I will go over the plan _one_ more time, but we must hurry because Donal’ is almost done with his food and he will be wondering where everyone is. Got it?” He looked expectantly towards everyone, and they all nodded.

“Great, alright. So, breakfast is already over, so that’s out of the plan. Me and Donal’ are going to go ‘out on the town’ for a bit, and then we will stop by some diner or the like for lunch. After that, your cousins are picking us up for bowling, because that’s... something they wanted to do? I am still confused on how that got put in. Then, we will go to dinner and a movie before finally, _the big event_!” He said the last part wistfully. Unfortunately nobody besides him knew what the hell he was talking about. 

“And all of you-“ He glared at them. “Are going to make sure it all goes off without a hitch! Starting with Scrooge giving me his credit card.” 

The duck scoffed, offended as he clutched his wallet close to his body. “My _what_!?”

Panchito rolled his eyes, holding out his hand. “Scrooge I cannot stress this enough, if you are becoming _disparatado_ in your old age please leave this probable for until tomorrow. You have already agreed to this. Hand it over.”

Scrooge looked like he was about ready to argue before Louie swiped the wallet from him, digging through it and handing Panchito the credit card. “Of course! We all remember that, totally! No worries here Panchito, we got it allllll under control! Just relax and you and Uncle Donald go have fun yeah?” He patted the rooster’s shoulder, which seemed to somewhat calm him. 

Huey looked over to Scrooge, and he looked as if he were plotting to kill both Panchito and Louie. The only thing holding him back was Della grabbing his arm in a death vice that was clearly hurting the mallard.

“Si, si. I apologize for yelling, I am just worried! But, I should know better than to doubt you all-“

“Yep awesome now hurry up and get out so you two can go do your stuff okay byeeeeee!” Dewey rushed together, turning the rooster around and practically shoving him outside of the door. The duck slammed the door closed, bracing himself against it as if expecting Panchito to come back in. 

Everyone collectively shared a sigh of relief, before glancing over to each other in relative silence. It wasn’t long before Dewey voiced what they were all thinking.

“We’re screwed!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who updated after two weeks 😎 I am very sorry you might have to wait another two weeks for the next chapter lmao, I am very inconsistent. Anyways woah what’s gonna happen next?? :0 shits crazy because even I don’t know!

**Author's Note:**

> Eh this chapter kinda weak but oh well, hoping the next ones are good I have no faith in myself lmao


End file.
